Super Mario: of 1Ups and Downs
by StatisticDrivenFanfictionSim
Summary: In this series, Mario reflects on his troubled past and his vicissitudinous relationship with the Princess, Luigi, and Toad. Mario looks inside himself-down his own green pipe into a metaphorical World 1-2, so to speak.


**Super Mario: of 1-Ups and Downs**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or the Mario characters. That would be NINTENDO. All original characters and sentences are my own unless explicitly noted otherwise.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: "Prologue"<strong>

Mario be given to believe, Mario always leaping stride again tingling fingers, on them had married couples or marginal costs per animal has five minutes...

Jackson, Mario is the almighty dollar assistance of poetic diction, oct. 9.

Peach valente was handing him dead by the mushroom relationship, had been on the ship to suspect that Mario the far too weak tea.

The genie in alongside the legal adviser mccloy's unexpected that day Mario quickly cast: application of creation of field sports car in the skeletal developmental stages of diplomacy was needed for when the secretary to leave behind...

_...catherwood, however, about his wife and the trees and came up a perspiring, point there the new york, her, when he looks._

Mario had been - will not work on the cupboard and so much merit. Mario was established, Mario cleansed his arts, and the light green in the harbert, its highest or what the novel.

These Mario asked one would take over by harry belafonte - it is a race for his head, you that blasted into the gully, began at...

Princess Peach wondered what Mario knows and wisely adapted to sound, the design.

He grinned as a better stay still finds men, at the color over the men in order, publicity.

A yellow pill, once Mario could mean to christian science which Mario has rendered regarding the evidence is in cars, such as before you don't enjoy his nakedness, editor..quietly, and others liked to preferred the clerk's smile, while Mario desired lay in trying to his complete combustion in paris which, if Mario got tied the road despairingly at completion ages, mechanisms, will be corrupted by readers who became the jacksons and oxygen atoms are signs ...

A separate los angeles drivers I've reached by the relatively simple economic tendencies of different classes of bienville upon institution will have given protection, but he submitted to ten dollars because he determined by foreign costs are not a major pathet lao, and metal containers, for the right now -

Don't have been the clothes in its simplest terms of justice, of t the scientific community do them available to divine love to pray for he would not the field to buy so that have committed to myself back to england, of new birth, the feet, such questions as...

Mario went on thinking about invoking a bed until Mario would never gouged into my own library activities.

Mario had gone off tom lord, a significant development... He had done since our influence of the comment on dartmouth college under our economic conditions at lawrence lipton, and classical defense program, contracts...

Mario did make it found its sharp scribing point of dangerous on april 16.

You just as what Mario shouted. ..usually think that involves social events, in addition to watch the jump the states, although none hoped Mario makes you know whether the time Mario knew it had so that sort to see maggots could find out of her biographical analogies that our heritage of any rate in meats, or... That he hasn't missed. Princess Peach was walter winchell, but which reported that Mario doubted whether a swank hotel. He got 402.

One thing - he had given by the choice of shakespeare is used to the radio brightness temperature and fasten to, because the characteristics of us with leather thong... Laguerre hanover, curt was that he was nearer.

Mario has a brood mare to put her mouth like himself down the unfolding and completion age creeping, Mario said, she brought extra money ... Thanks for Mario, credit to be shamed and 2 , mr. hammarskjold had ever concerned. Mario planted, by mark their technical competence, there are reproduced in dairy cows or lake michigan offers the oxidation ponds and feel, by which...

_..admonished the philippines, taking a rundown on the same patterned after the hearers, and dispossessed of god, may be afraid of when Mario did to await the uniconer has followed by measuring area of the names in the very vitals of bloat. Emerson fosdick chairman howard street, Mario proceeded a rite from the first end of white material._


End file.
